


saviours by day, sinners by night.

by thegrandvezir



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, OCs being cute, One-Shots, best collection of one-shots ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrandvezir/pseuds/thegrandvezir





	1. thunderstorm.

“Hopefully it breaks soon. We need to get back to work.”

“Shut your mouth.”

“I mean, the fact that it exploded so fast and so suddenly means it’ll be gone just as fast and suddenly. I looked it up.”

“I said, shut up.”

Red turned, eyes wide and questioning. “You don’t think so?”

A silent moment passed. Another.

Silvs shifted to return that crimson stare dripping with thirst for confirmation. “Of course and I think so. The fact that you’re using the _same_ story to cover up just gets on my nerves. So shut up.”

The rain continued to fall, the sound of the water against the worn windowpanes even rougher than before. If anything was certain, it was that the storm wasn’t breaking any time soon.

Eyebrows high on her forehead, Red pushed herself into a sitting position. The old mattress sank lower against her weight. They’d have to replace the windowpanes _and_ the bed. “Cover up? Cover up what?”

A light flickered, as if indicating another lengthy silence coming up. Red gulped audibly to fill it up.

“You don’t want to get back to work.”

“I don’t?”

Silvs sat up too. Thin strands of blonde hair covered her shoulders. In the dim light provided by the occasional lightning that split the night sky in two, her grey blue eyes shone with more mystery than Red was used to. “You think I’m _that_ thick? Ouch.”

Despite the biting cold, Red threw aside the single white sheet that had been resting on top of them. Neither of the two were dressed for winter, unless ripped tank tops and denim shorts were part of the new collections aimed at hardcore blizzard enthusiasts. “Make your point.”

A glare overtook Silvs’ face. A hand shot out to grab onto the sheet Red had thrown aside. “My point is,” she said, her irritated tone sharpening into a growl, “that you’re a lying piece of crap. That’s my point.” She pulled the sheet out of Red’s grasp effortlessly, and an unexpected smile erased her frown.

It was Red’s turn to sulk. “Meaning?” A shiver snaked down her spine, but she suppressed it as best as she could.

Pointless. She knew Silvs had read right through the motion.

A steady hand shot out to rest against her chest. Another was braced on her shoulder. Red glared down at them both, then stole a sideways glance at Silvs, a question lingering in her lips. Before she had the chance to utter the words, gravity combined with strength that shouldn’t have been real pushed her back down onto the mattress.

“You’ll catch a cold,” Silvs muttered, before carelessly tossing the sheet on top of them and settling back down. An ominous thunder rumbled in the distance, drowning out the beginning of her next sentence. “...of it, so you might as well stop lying.”

Red’s glower only grew more intense, flaming eyes now piercing straight through Silvs’ clear grey ones. “What was that?”

“I said, you’re _afraid_ of them. You’re afraid of thunderstorms. Correction, _scared shitless_. So you might as well stop lying.”

It felt like no time had passed at all. The rain continued to muffle the noise of the outside world, giving Red the impression that the universe had switched to mute mode. Their ordinary lives were on pause. Nothing existed but the two of them, the centuries-old mattress, the floor covered in puddles, the group of polished, silver blades lining the floor in front of the door, their work clothes heaped on the windowsill.

And the windowpanes. The _goddamned_ windowpanes that shuddered with every clap of thunder, that lit up with every strike of lightning, making it harder and harder for her to not clutch onto the nearest human form in sight and hold onto them indefinitely for dear life.

Of course, the only human form within her range of vision happened to be Silvs.

“I’m not fucking afraid of them,” Red growled, her voice muffled, her face buried under the crook of Silvs’ neck. How had it gotten there anyway? Last time she checked, Silvs’ face was right in front of her nose, and she was glaring at it intensely. “They make me nervous. There’s a difference.”

She heard rather than saw Silvs’ smile as she chuckled between her words. “Yeap, the difference is that the second part is an even worse lie than the first.”

“You’re an asshole worthy of being skinned alive by bandits with cannibalistic tendencies,” Red hissed. Her arm shifted under the covers, and she was aiming for a punch in the stomach, but it ended up wrapping around Silvs’ waist instead.

“You wouldn’t want that. They’d make you watch.”

“That’d be horrifying.” Another shiver seemed to shake her whole body, though it wasn’t out of cold this time. “Your leg seems lost. Wandering into strange territory?”

“As if it bothers you,” Silvs huffed, her lips curved into a smirk. With all of their limbs in a tangle, it turned out to be more of a challenge than she’d expected to bring one hand up and gently ruffle Red’s hair. “For what it’s worth, I agree. It’ll break soon.” Slender fingers moved with practiced, precise moments as she played with the other’s thick, grey-blue hair.

Red stifled a yawn, and surrendered to the comfort Silvs’ touch brought, fake or not. “If they manage to break in, be the hero and die first while I escape. They’re bound to take advantage of this weather.”

“I might decide to save you in the heat of the moment and accidentally throw you out the window instead.”

“Those windowpanes are useless anyway,” Red muttered as sleep claimed her. She felt Silvs’ body go numb at the edges of her fingertips.

Suddenly, the storm felt too far away to be a bother anymore.


	2. shafts of moonlight.

"You've been standing there for a while."

The wind hissed through the folds of her jet black, fitted robes, a crimson-red cape billowing in the breeze that had picked up. The figure didn't move; her mute stare did not break.

"We should be off," said the voice again, daring another step forward.

Nothing stirred.

Behind the shadowed, blood-red eyes that beheld the endless horizon shrouded by impregnable fog, the images flashed past like recently recalled childhood memories. She knew Silvs could see them; she could read her with her eyes closed if she tried hard enough.

Thick snow began to gather around their motionless figures as the storm strengthened. A slender hand found its way through her dark, layered clothing and touched the bare skin on the scruff of her neck, just below the point where her cloak was fastened onto the black collar of her jacket.

Red's shoulders twitched.

"Are you done being terrifyingly artistic? People might start staring."

Her flaming orbs lingered on the silver-blue eyes for as long as the lengthy silence stretched between them.

Silvs' lips curved into an all-too familiar smirk. "There's progress."

Tearing her gaze away from Silvs' face, Red's features echoed the blue-eyed female's smile. Pulsing with life now, she surveyed their surroundings for the last time. The rapidly gathering snow was caked on top of their leather boots, the wind driving it faster and faster up the moisture-laden atmosphere and then sending it plummeting down on the crowd gathered around the previously empty square.

All these people—they seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, peeling themselves away from the gloom of the shadows in the alleyways beyond.

And they were waiting for something. Someone.

Her shoulders finally drooping, Red stomped her feet on the hard stone floor. The snow slipped off, providing room for fresh flakes to settle. "Let's go."

"Woah, that was almost too easy," came the almost smug reply, but Red only smiled at Silvs as she shrugged off her hand. Silvs braced it on her arm instead. "Where to?"

Muscles rippling to shake off that persistent hand, Red pushed her feet forward, but her step faltered.

Within a split second, two hands were gripping both of her shoulders, steadying her. Silvs' eyes were glimmering with something more than concern. "Not far, I gather?" she chided.

Red bit back a groan of barely contained frustration. "You can let go."

"You're adorable when you get all prideful."

Several pairs of eager eyes were straying their way now, rows upon rows of shimmering orbs glowing faintly in the dim light of the square. Red felt them searing through her skin, judging, testing, weighing. And yet still _waiting_.

"Your definition of 'just running an errand' must drastically differ from mine," Silvs hissed through clenched teeth. Despite herself, Red managed a smile. The situation was getting to Silvs as much as it was getting to her. "Is that blood?"

Red eyed the spot in her flank SIlvs had indicated, then met the other female's questioning gaze with a wicked smile. "No. Cranberry juice."

"Oh Gods, Red," the grey-robed assassin grunted, and forcibly fixed an arm around Red's upper body. Red didn't pull back this time. "Stop being a pain in my ass, it's the holidays."

"It _is_ cranberry juice." With the sharp-tipped dagger poking out of her sleeve, she sliced a piece of the torn fabric off the inside of her thigh. Dark liquid reflected the shafts of moonlight that pierced through the clouds above. "But _that_ , is blood."

Silvs sighed through her nose. She began to lead Red away, forcing the throng of people surrounding the square to part and let them through. "You child."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"What are you, my non-biological mother?"

"You're short, so I could pass for one."

In the same moment the smile spread through her face, a new figure that made to step in their way erased it.

Though a stark white hood concealed the majority of the new arrival's features, Red saw the flash of teeth as a grin was offered to them. She felt Silvs stiffen next to her.

Still, an icy calm schooled Red's features into neutrality. The figure in front of them gave a crooked smile. She would have echoed the expression—but in an instant the _thing_ snapped its fingers, triggering the crowd previously loitering around the square to charge at them.


	3. midnight feast.

The branches of a lone barren tree shifted outside the single bedroom window. Once her ears were used to the sound, she ignored it, and the night was silent.

Until it wasn't.

Limbs stiff form yet another fight they'd had to drag their pelts out of, Silvs rose from the velvet-soft mattress of the double bed. She staggered once, almost driving her head straight into the wooden canopy above.

_Bloody hell._

No matter though, because the sound was only more loud and definite now. Just how vain could these childish little thugs be? Blindly following life-threatening orders and charging at them in public was one thing; but following them all the way to their hideout? They had some spine.

And Silvs was about to twist it right out of them with her bare hands.

Feet sliding stealthily across the thin carpet, she made her way over to the bedside table on the opposite side of the bed, at the same time taking note of the fact that Red was missing. Silvs' first thought was that her roommate had, too, heard the noise; perhaps she was up and investigating the house already. It was odd that she'd not taken a minute to wake Silvs first, though it was probably another of those things Red thought she could handle by herself. _You're just as vain as them, if not more_ , Silvs thought, allowing a faint smile to lighten her features.

But the next second, her face was grim, her silver eyes dark, as a new thought struck.

Red was not up and dealing with this if that strange sound was still _there_. That left her simply _missing_.

_Taken hostage?_

Gritting her teeth, Silvs cranked one of the table's drawers open. The creaking sound that followed made her cringe, but she pushed the thought that she'd just betrayed her wakeful state away. Her movements quick and desperate, she snatched a long, sharp dagger out, scattering paperwork that concealed it as she did so. All senses alert, she glided across the floor towards the door, and then out into a hallway obscured in darkness.

By now, the unmistakable creaking and mumbling had been replaced by a stuttering shuffle. Were they trying to get away? They were about to be immensely disappointed.

Silent as death itself, the assassin slithered past the various entrances to other rooms of the apartment until she reached the front door. The folds of her midnight blue nightgown swayed in the slight breeze that suddenly picked up. There seemed to be no sign of forced entrance but someone had just opened a window, alright.

She spun around, ignoring the bile that rose in her throat. The sound now arrived in her ears like the scratching of a beast's claws against a tile counter. It was deafening; infuriatingly undisguised; and it made the hair at the back of her neck stand on end.

It was a werewolf. It had to be.

She hurtled across the living room towards the kitchen, tripping on yesterday's laundry and forgotten books dumped carelessly on the cyan rug. A regular dagger wouldn't do. Eyes still set on where she assumed the target would be, she shot one arm out to clutch at a silver knife thrown aside by the kidney-shaped coffee table. In human form or not, the puppy was getting his spine blended with this, pronto.

Heart beating wildly in her chest, she cleared the final feet that separated her from the entrance to the kitchen in three determined strides, armed hand bent in front of her. She slid to a halt right underneath the door frame, taking up a rather melodramatic pose as she pointed the knife at the creature meandering around the room.

"Freeze!"

Its short, yet formidable form did as it was ordered, arms stilling as its sides as its bare feet skidded to a halt. It was armed, Silvs assumed with an inaudible gasp. Something was dangling from its right hand. A rock or a heavy book, surely. She squinted.

Or a sandwich.

_A sandwich?_

The figure began to pivot slowly, toes still planted on the same spot as its body spun around.

Silvs felt her breath catch in her throat as her silver eyes beheld the creature's face. It was bound to be hideous; flashing with gnashing teeth and blazing red eyes; stinking of blood and filth; half-hidden under fur thick as snow that would grow at the sides of its cheeks-

She paused.

Out of all her expectations, the creature's face met only one. The red eyes part.

A lethal smirk spread through its extremely human-like features; slowly at first, before a set of white teeth flashed in the half-light. Then it vanished, to be replaced by cold fury.

"What the hell, man? Can't I even grab a midnight snack like an ordinary human being without you trying to slit my throat for.. for putting your sauce in my sandwich?" Red raised the hand that held the half-eaten sandwich in it, shaking it promptly. "I'll let you have a bite if you say 'pretty please'."

Muscles still locked with the anticipation of combat, Silvs held her ground, the knife in her hand never lowering. Next second it was flying, cutting through the air, missing Red's forehead by an inch, slicing off a single tuft of her hair, and hurtling itself straight out the open window.

The two assassins were left staring after it for a full minute.

Finally Red turned around again, crimson eyes wide with unmasked shock that was rapidly melting into utter disbelief. "Are you off your rocker?"

Silvs shrugged. "My hand slipped." She yawned, adopting her standard sour, 'it's too early for this shit' expression. "Get back to bed."

"You might stab me in my sleep."

"I might stab you while you're awake."

"True."

"Goodnight." Silvs gave a half-hearted smile before disappearing down the hallway that led to the bedroom. As she walked, a toothpick came to hit the spot in the wall where her head had been half a second before. It fell to the floor with a soft thud. "You have crappy aim," Silvs called, grinned widely, and hurried down the hallway to the safety of their room. _But I could live with that._


	5. intoxicated.

Her first dagger flew. She watched it hit its mark.

"You bargain dirty, you fight dirty too?"

Her second dagger must have plunged itself between someone's eyebrows. She could tell from the high-pitched scream she got as a response, and therefore considered it unnecessary to check that her victim was as dead as he'd sounded. Instead, she turned towards the source of the voice.

He was already too close for her third dagger to be of any use. "I never said I played fair with cross-eyed scumbags like you. On your left," she cheered, but her foot had already connected with the left side of his jaw before she'd finished her sentence.

He stumbled to the side.

In the time it took him to regain his balance, she dove for the bar. Nimble as ever despite running on rapidly-diminishing adrenaline, she hooked two beer bottles between her fingers.

Silvs was still down. _Damn it._

An ear-splitting sound echoed off the walls of the pub, probably reaching out to the dark street as well. More would turn up soon. They needed out. She stopped smashing the bottles. The two men in front of her collapsed, splinters still embedded into their hairless scalps. She held them down with one black boot on each of their chests and retrieved her daggers.

"You're too cute to be one of them," their boss slurred. He was lumbering towards her again.

Red scrunched up her nose in disgust. All his men were down, and he was wasted beyond saving, but he just _wouldn't give it up_.

"Come here."

"As you please," she spat, and she was already leaping for him as the words crawled out of her throat. Her legs wrapped tightly around his neck, and she _squeezed_. She kept squeezing until she could feel him choking between her thighs.

At that moment she let go, gaining momentum by pushing her feet against his chest. He lurched backwards, and she ricocheted off his torso, landing on her palms. Swinging her legs along with the rest of her body in a wide arc, she watched with the corner of her eye as her target went down. As she planted her feet to the ground and regained her balance, she allowed herself the briefest of smiles.

Somebody was clapping.

"Do that to me sometime," Silvs chuckled. She grinned broadly; mischievously. But not with a "I'm an assassin who just nailed a mission" sort of mischief.

This was the "I'm five and I peed in the shower" sort of mischief.

Silvs picked herself up. She swayed.

Red was behind her in a heartbeat, catching her.

The blue-haired assassin frowned. "I can make my own way out, thank you very much." She stayed still, waiting for Red to remove her hands.

Red's grip only tightened. "I'm not helping you," she argued. "I just can't bear not touching you. I can't help myself."

Silvs' grin returned to her lips. "Fair enough."

Red led her outside, and Silvs let her.

They stepped over an unconscious body sprawled out on the floor across the entrance. Red pushed the door closed with the heel of her boot, then continued onto the cobblestone sidewalk.

"Did you kill all of them?"

"No," Red grunted, trying to convey the message that this wasn't the time or place to chit-chat.

It fell on deaf ears.

"That's right you didn't," Silvs said, matter-of-factly. "They're still here. They're following us. There. Look at that sly motherfucker. I've caught you now," Silvs bellowed, tearing free of Red's grip on her waist and stumbling ahead. "Look at him just sitting there. He's LAUGHING at us, Red."

"That's a stray dog."

"I'M GOING TO FIGHT THE DOG."

Another black shape poked out of the heap of knocked-over trash cans nearby. Another dog.

"No, Silvs, you're not going to fight any dogs. You had a tough time with humans. Dogs will rip you apart."

"Try to fucking stop me"

"With pleasure," Red snapped, catching up to Silvs' figure of flailing arms and feet. She forced her upright. "Sshht!" she hissed toward the pair of canines, and watched them scuttle away.

"You scared them," Silvs gaped, "how'd you do that?"

"Intuition," Red growled. "Don't try it."

"Find me some more," Silvs demanded, as if this plan was amongst the most brilliant of schemes she'd concocted. "I'll scare them. I'll scare all the dogs."

"Okay, how do you intend to do that?" Red asked nonchalantly, then immediately regretted it as she watched Silvs air into her lungs.

"And I DON'T KNOW IF I'M BEING FOOLISH! And I don't know.. if I'm BEING WISE BUT IT'S SOMETHING I MUST BELIEVE IN..."

Red held Silvs at arm's length, one hand still braced on the assassin's flank while the other pressed uselessly against one of her own ears. "Stop that!"

"Andit'stherewhenIlookinyoureyes LOVE IS IN THE AIR!"

They'd neared the center of the city, which was usually deserted this late at night. Few groups of young men loitered around benches now, until they, too, retreated at the sound of Silvs' cries.

"You sound like a strangled cat."

Silvs grinned broadly. "You're just jealous."

"Now it just sounds like you're trying to hit on me." Red's dark eyebrows rose high on her forehead in mock enthusiasm, and she snickered.

In response, Silvs' grin thinned into what might have been a sly smirk, if it hadn't been for the intoxication. "Perhaps I am," she claimed, momentarily looking as though she wasn't entirely certain herself.

Red scoffed.

Silvs started wiggling her eyebrows in exaggerated suggestiveness. "Did you fall from Heaven because.. Red, are you listening..."

Red waved a hand, having begun to walk ahead to make sure the next road was clear. Silvs wasn't sobering up any time soon. "Sure. I'm all ears. Enchant me."

"Red, did you fall from Heaven because.. that.. that ass is _heavenly_... Get it.. GET IT?"

A loud slap signaled Red's facepalm.

"GET IT?" 

"I get it," Red groaned, pausing in her tracks. She waited for Silvs to catch up.

"You're hot," Silvs concluded with as much sincerity as she could muster. She was still slurring her words.

"You too," Red said with a half smile, dark crimson eyes shining half-closed in the dim moonlight.

"That's so nice," Silvs chuckled in a sing-song voice. "Nice-nice, sister-sister."

"You just had to shove incest in there and make it all weird." As she approached, Red hooked her arm around her again, then started forward.

Silvs seemed to be bouncing along.

Red refrained from making further inquiries.

"You're so strong," Silvs gasped on their next step.

"What." She didn't even bother to make it a question.

"You can hold me up with one hand, look."

"Silvs, you're standing on one foot. I can see it." Red glanced down pointedly. "I thought you'd ask me to bounce alo—"

"Sshh.. SSHHHH no one must know," Silvs said quickly, one finger over Red's lips.

Red fought back a dumbfounded expression. Instead, she breathed in deeply through her nose. "Okay," she said. "I'm still taking you home though. So get a move on."


End file.
